


El aliento en su boca.

by Alienkawa



Series: Polvo lunar y mandarinas. [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: Para mentir un poquito. Y enamorarse.Porque el brasier, los zapatos o el vestido no importan. En realidad, incluso con el día más frío de todos, podría derretirla con solamente una caricia. Y convertir todo a cálido.





	El aliento en su boca.

**Author's Note:**

> Hitoka es un poquito soñadora, pero Shimizu ni siquiera considera cortarle las alas. Así que, seguro, van a volar juntas.  
> Y caer lentamente.

Para empezar, puede mentir un poquito. Así, tranquila, susurrar un par de palabras inconexas mientras escapa con rapidez y sin sospechas, con apenas miradas fugaces que le traspasen, confiando en la velocidad de sus piernas. 

Es que la chica le gusta un montón, y el corazón la delata. La delata tanto, tanto, que le es increíble que pueda acelerarse hasta ese punto, tan o igual como sucede con uno de esos buenos sustos; de esos, en lo que Hitoka podría ser descubierta haciendo algo que en efecto no está bien, lo que sea, o algo que conllevaba con un inmenso cuidado que cualquier sonido lo convertía todo a frágil. Y romperse entre sus dedos. Así que, en parte, cada mínimo acercamiento la destruye, desde insignificantes ocurrencias hasta hacer de ella un torbellino de dudas, vacilaciones, palabras inconclusas y notorios sonrojos quién sabe por qué. Sólo y a raíz de ella, Shimizu. Su compañera, nueva amiga y  _senpai_. Y es complicado.

El problema ha empezado con ellas compartiendo tanto tiempo juntas, desde que Shimizu le pidió ser su compañera y ella, más sumida en el bonito lunar cerca y debajo de la boca junto con las bonitas pestañas y después en toda su belleza, asintió casi enseguida sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias puesto que el tiempo juntas -y a solas- se multiplicó. Y la chica de cabello negro se reía un tantito más, que entonces Hitoka sentía el corazón derretirse, escurrirse y quemar dentro del esternón, porque sí y porque de repente se sentía bien, a pesar del fuego, estaba dispuesta a incinerarse. Todavía lo está. 

Es que también si apenas le decía Hitoka-chan ya rebozaba mariposas, volando por todas partes ya sea dentro de ella como alrededor, y quién sabe cuántas cosas más, manifestándose un calor claro en el vientre que subía y canalizaba su cerebro o bajaba en cuanto al momento. Por lo que a veces se moría de vergüenza (por no decir siempre).

Y esta vez sin mentir, ella no se había buscado esto. ¿Quién podría quererlo? A Hitoka se le humedecen los ojos de vez en cuando, pues también duele. De igual forma descubrir ciertas cosas sobre si misma y cómo de repente estaba -y está- tan perdida, hundida, sumergida y tan vivamente, enamorada de otra chica (una más mujer) le despierta cierta emoción. Junto con todo lo demás. 

Pero las cosas como son, aunque duelan. No es claramente del todo feliz cuando la chica tiene más pretendientes que aire para respirar, y eso es decir mucho, momento en que ella se convertía en una más, un puntito pequeño al lado de tantos otros puntos; quizás más coloridos e interesantes. Pero tampoco puede ir contra la naturaleza, su ser. Ha de admitir ser completamente feliz a su lado, la verdad, con eso le alcanza. 

A veces.

Inhala ahora tranquila, más ordenada con sus pensamientos de lo que espera. En sí, es un buen día. Los chicos están jugando a buen ritmo, de a ratos a buenas risas contagiosas y más complicidad que discusiones, sorprendida sobretodo en los del primer año.

E inconscientemente se le escapa la sonrisa mientras olvida su huida y se deja llevar por el ambiente; los balones lado a lado de la cancha una y otra vez, yendo y viniendo que sus ojos siguen a todos sin concentrarse en ninguno. En los rebotes, las recepciones, los armados, los remates y los saques. Divertido, divertido.

En el tiempo que lleva ha aprendido muchísimo en este nuevo deporte y en tantas reglas y señales, ataques y técnicas que no duda ni por un segundo el arrepentirse de su decisión. Ser parte de algo tan amigable y saber que es útil, aunque a veces los nervios la consuman casi por costumbre que otra cosa, le hace extremadamente bien al corazón. Y en ocasiones podría hasta servir de distracción puesto que, diablos, hasta se le iban los ojos solos de mera admiración hacia la chica.

— Hoy están increíblemente motivados. — La voz de Shimizu sobre su oído activa ese botón que automático se aprieta bien profundo y la hace saltar bien alto. La otra chica ríe un poquito, como si supiera lo que provoca. Pero no es así, Hitoka sabe que sólo es amable -bueno, son amigas-, es decir que deberá de pensar que es otra de sus miles de reacciones (miles pero todas casi iguales, sobresaltadas, nerviosas: inquietas) porque fue tomada por sorpresa o porque siempre reacciona así. Si supiera.

— ¡Pensaba exactamente lo mismo! — exclama ella, con todas las ganas y si tuviera algo de consciencia notaría que sigue temblando, así por temblar. Ya, es la costumbre.

Shimizu ríe más, toda preciosa a sus ojos, y es probable que ella hasta esté viendo brillitos que no hay, pero que claramente deberían estar porque esta mujer es un ángel. Ay, tranquila, se dice. Y la respiración comienza a subirle nivel  _fahrenheit_ _._

— Creo que es porque tendremos un partido de práctica importante contra _Date_ _Tech_  — responde Shimizu, sin embargo es por completo ignorada aunque Hitoka no le quita la mirada de encima. Pero es que está embobadísima en su mundo, brillante,  _fuego brillante_. La ensoñación es tan grande que hasta siquiera parpadea y debe de estar soltando suspiros de puro acto reflejo.

Un pequeño silencio, a pesar del trasfondo deportivo. Una pequeña sonrisa, que corresponde enseguida sin notarlo. 

La impresión de estar cayendo lentamente. Y no tener en qué sostenerse.

Poco a poco regresa, aferrada a algún objeto invisible o al mismísimo aire, notando que Shimizu ha dicho algo y no sabe qué. Como esas reacciones tardías en absoluto intencionales sino más de estar sumido en alguna esquina de la mente y la información llega tan tarde que al pestañear uno reacciona de golpe y cuestiona qué sucede, y ella quedará como completa tonta por no seguirla ¡y quizás hasta no vuelva a hablarle en todo el día! El pecho da una punzada. ¡Rápido, di algo, lo que sea! Se retuerce un poco, desde los brazos. 

Enseguida Yachi se apresura a abrir la boca y soltar lo que sea con tal de no ser ignorada de por vida:

— ¿Ah? — pregunta descolocada, en un tono vergonzoso, y al notarlo quiere que se la trague la tierra, el piso deportivo; el asunto es desaparecer en donde sea, fusionarse con la red y no coexistir con nada más. Probablemente las mejillas le exploten en un parpadeo, en cualquier instante.

Menuda imaginación. Se acomoda un mechón detrás de la oreja, para variar y disimular los, cómo no, nervios. Las pestaña suben y bajan, aquí y allá, para regresar de nuevo a su compañera. Su recompensa son esos ojos azules que le recuerdan al mar, al cabello revuelto y la sola capacidad del viento de remover hasta los pensamientos, todo en lo profundo de esos ojos, e inclusive podría bucear allí dentro y sentir como es arrastrada, hundida, atrapada y sin embargo no haría nada para impedirlo. 

Se deja llevar por la corriente, predispuesta. 

—  _Dateko_  — aclara la mánager superior con ese tono dulce, de que la estima y de que la ve como una hermana menor. Está segura.

Y en realidad ella sabe a la perfección quienes son, sin necesidad de aclaración directa, pero no le estaba escuchando... por estarle mirando, tan perdida. No obstante, finge precisamente que ese era el problema y carraspea volviéndose.   
Tensa la espalda y luego revuelve poco más, de adelante hacia atrás y de lado a otro.

— Ah, sí, sí. Ya recuerdo — risita ahogada —. Me había confundido. — Más risitas. Más desenvoltura de cuerpo. 

Kiyoko, por su parte, corresponde con una sonrisa de esas ilegales, suaves, que aunque tranquilicen al mundo, a ella se lo acelera. Y a la vez detiene.  _Uff_ _._  Uh, Hitoka piensa que es tan... complicada.

En sí, estar enamorada de una chica es complicado. Pero cómo no enamorarse. ¡Sí es hermosa!

Vale, ya. Se obliga a calmar, por lo que traga largo y al instante junta las manos delante suyo como niña buena mientras finge sonrisa tonta, tranquila. De que no estaba pensando en ella ni nada raro. Ni nada en general, sino la vista en los chicos ansiosos de sonrisas  _enoormes_  por competencia mutua. Pero tan compañeros. Increíbles. 

Al instante se oye un suspiro suave. Casi como una respiración, o una brisa marítima. Ella empieza a solamente tambalearse adelante y atrás, con las puntas de los pies. Es inconsciente esta vez. Está de nuevo tranquila, cómoda, casi puede percibir a la perfección el arropado propio de estar en casa.

— Las nacionales serán un problema. Pero confío en ellos — confiesa la chica. Los gritos deportivos se muestran como si los hubo llamado y supieran que hablan con tanta determinación de ellos.   
Hitoka le mira ahora de reojo, insegura, no por el pensamiento, sino porque de nuevo no le presta un pelo de atención por estar pensando, precisamente, en ella. En lo mucho que está inmersa. 

No contesta, pero asiente con la cabeza unas cuantas veces, despeinándose. Y es inminente la culpa, pues es obvio que no la oyó y está dispuesta a soportar si Shimizu no quiera volver a hablarle ya que no la escucha, ¡pero cómo no escucharla si está tan cerquita! Y, oh dios, lo último que esperaba y debía pasar, se sonroja. 

En el pecho una mezcla de culpa y aceleración por simple cercanía y extraña comodidad. Suave y fuerte, dulce y amargo.   
Se le encoge el estómago y cual presión despacio invertida dentro de poco explotará. Contiene un par de muecas incómodas, de que de repente el dolor es insoportable. Esos golpes de realidad que se imponen cada tanto y ensombrecen las pupilas. De que, sinceramente, está un poquito jodida. Aunque el término no le guste.

Tan cerca y tan lejos. 

— ¿Estás bien, Hitoka-chan? — Shimizu le aprieta el hombro, sin fuerza. Hitoka siente el pulgar haciendo círculos allí, con cariño.   
Pestañea lentamente, como congelada. La otra mánager continúa:  
— Pareces algo preocupada últimamente. Deberíamos salir, tomar aire y me cuentas qué sucede. ¿Te gustaría? — propone con su voz dulce, seguro la más serena.  
Ella, como ya no tiene corazón porque se le ha derretido -quizá varias veces desde quién sabe-, no comprende qué es ese sonido fuerte y desconcertante martillando en sus oídos, desde el pecho. Pero vaya que resuena.   
La respiración se le agita en una brevedad. Mas también, cual espeso remedio que ha bajado denso hasta su estómago y luego esparcido por todo el cuerpo, las caricias la tranquilizan. Muchísimo. Es sorprendente a niveles increíbles. Es decir, el cambio abrupto de una esquina a otra, de un estado de alteración propensa a uno de calma y moderación casi absoluta, es importante.

Hitoka piensa un momento las palabras. En realidad... mucho no puede decir sobre su malestar. A no ser que quiera confesarse, cosa mas o menos imposible. Pero hablar está bien. Salir del gimnasio un rato, desviarse entre las nubes y tintes similares, del celeste al relajante verde cuando mece lado a lado no exactamente inquieto, sino más armónico. Dejarse abrazar por la brisa a pesar de que será como un suspiro rápido que le frota la piel. Pero al igual que esas caricias repentinas, apenas unos rasguños inquietos, generarán toda clase de escalofríos: inusuales, desconcertantes hasta violentos. Pero después, sí, sí, después vendrá la calma porque luego de una desorientación las ideas y sensaciones se acomodan, despacio, y toman un nuevo y mejor lugar. Siempre mejor.

Por allá más rebotes junto a gritos ansiosos, de que se comerían el mundo si es requerido.

Claro, insiste, porqué no. Podría decirle varias cosas. Quizás los estudios, fingir sobre algún mal en alguna materia -odia fingir pero no queda de otra-, mencionar de esos invariables profesores odiosos que todos hemos tenido alguna vez y después simplemente suspirar como si hubo canalizado todas las preocupaciones y ahora sólo quedara continuar con su vida. Seguro. Es indudable de que tardarán apenas con suerte unos diez minutos, y los chicos no parecen necesitarlas.   
Y para ser sincera, un poco de silencio no vendría mal. Aunque le pese el pensamiento. 

Ella se encoge apenas de hombros mientras aligera la sonrisa, pequeña. 

 — Claro — asiente muy sincera porque Kiyoko se ha preocupado y no ha dudado en demostrarlo.  
Da media vuelta y comienza a dirigirse a la salida esperando que la mayor siga sus pasos. Puede sentir desde ya el aroma a naturaleza, en la parte más verdosa de las afueras del gimnasio, el patio vegetal de la escuela. 

Hitoka no puede contenerse, así que termina suspirando con una gran sonrisa en conjunto. Es alivio. Total y efusivo alivio.  

— Es una cita entonces — oye y se le corta el aire— El sábado . — Las piernas detienen por si solas, cuales pesadas rocas. ¿Qué acaba de oír? 

Oh... ¡¿qué?!

Una cita. Una. Cita. Oh por dios. Oh. Por. Dios. 

El mundo en sí pasa a segundo plano.  
Las pupilas suspendidas y la boca estática. 

En cambio, es acribillada por sí misma y cientos de dudas. 

¿Tendría que ponerse tacones? ¿Sus tenis más nuevas? ¿Sus tenis más viejas? ¿Pero y si las más nuevas eran las más incómodas mientras que las más cómodas eran las más viejas?¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¡Quizá pensaba que no la tomaba enserio y se enfadaría! ¿Entonces? Ay, es que le tiemblan las piernas desde ahora. Y si... ¡¿Cualquier par de zapatos?!

¡Y el brasier! Por supuesto, aquello también vale. ¡Tal vez la desecharía para siempre por andar tan... vacía! ¡O muy rellena! Sería un verdadero escándalo. Sin embargo no es como si estuviese muy segura, es algo principiante para ser sincera. Quizás las chicas como ella tampoco lo pensaban porque al final son... chicas también, lo cual es un campo más conocido y, qué sabe. No tiene idea. Tal vez Shimizu sí se fije en ello pues no es que ella nunca le haya mirado un poquito de más el busto, sobretodo cuando se cambian en los vestidores, ahí, ellas solas, sin vergüenza quedándose en brasier para ponerse la otra prenda, la remera de mánager.

Es que se hace un lío. Es increíble, pues se sorprendente de sus propios pensamientos. Y es inminente el sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas, toda la cara. Qué tonta, qué tonta, qué  _tontíiisima_.

Ni siquiera debería pensar en ello. ¡Apenas es la primera cita!

Y, ah, la risita nerviosa y  _súuuper_  avergonzada porque... bueno, estaba pensando en que habrá otras, quizás, muchas más. Ella se muerde el labio, tan contenta, conteniendo la sonrisa que amenaza ensancharse tanto que hasta le dolería la cara por días.

Ay, ay.

— ¡Me encantaría! — exclama con toda sinceridad, y es demasiado tarde para haber reprimido ese grito, por lo que cae en cuenta enseguida del eco de sus palabras y la cara de arde, a punto de explotar como una cereza súper madura -o un tomate pero ha visto más cerezas explotar que tomates, por el juego ese-, mientras todos,  _tooodos_ , le miran de reojo con extrañeza.

Hitoka corre al primer refugio que piensa, o que sus piernas le llevan rapidísimo, y no saldrá del baño hasta muy tarde cuando terminen la práctica. O alguien venga a buscarla. Pero como es femenino...

Por suerte ya está oscureciendo y tendrán que irse.

Y luego, cuando se siente a salvo con el reflejo frente a frente, una sonrisa sincera no se hace esperar.

~

Cuando termina de prepararse no le agrada lo que ve. Su madre ha aportado en la ropa y Hitoka realmente lo aprecia, pero incluso si enseña la mejor de sus sonrisas la chica del espejo sigue siendo una imagen disconforme. Pero es un día soleado por lo que vestir otra cosa que no sean shorts no está en sus planes. Así que queda desistir, y enseñar las delgadas piernas. 

Por último, el cabello. Su peor enemigo. Si bien siempre es una simple coleta y ya, ¡hoy es importante! No es que quiera cambiar quién ella es o fingir otra cosa, sino verse bonita. Porque es importante y a las chicas les agrada sentirse bien hasta en las pequeñas cosas. Como ella, que aunque no crea necesario maquillarse, los detalles sobre qué clase de fijadores usar, si son de un color u otro, si tienen flores o sólo brillan son primordiales.  

  — Podrías atarlo con dos coletas, hace calor. No quieres andar de mal humor por el cabello descontrolado y arruinar tu cita. — La sonrisa de labios pintados completamente sincera y cariñosa que recibe de su madre, allí parada en la puerta, hace que quiera hacerse tan pequeñita como pueda porque ahora mismo le pica hasta la punta de los pies. Es vergüenza. Ellas son tan cercanas que de hecho que sepa que tendrá una cita no la avergüenza, sino con quién. Tampoco por que sea una chica, sino qué clase de chica. Pues es una muy hermosa.

Yachi acepta el consejo de su madre, optando por el peinado tranquilo -quizás infantil-, de sencillez absoluta. Aunque está muerta del miedo por dentro. 

Entonces, finalmente, acude al encuentro. 

El sol en verdad brilla fuerte mientras su pesado calor embriaga todo el lugar, desde las copas de los árboles y hasta en las lúcidas baldosas probablemente ardiendo debido al clima. Bueno, quizá no esté tan caluroso como lo vivió en Tokio, pero no es agradable llevar en su pequeña mochila un antitranspirante de spray por si las dudas comienza a sudar. 

— ¡Hitoka-chan! — la melodía suena dulce, como esas sirenas -donde alguna vez leyó- que hipnotizan porque son tan agradables de oír y uno podría estar simplemente ahogándose cual tonto pero se ahogaría feliz, así, sintiendo los sonidos armoniosos sobre la piel y probando los colores prohibidos del mundo. En completa paz.   
Hitoka se voltea sonriendo desde ya. Pero, cuando su mirada encuentra a la dueña de la azucarada voz, la sonrisa se cierra mas se expande. Debe estar delatándose porque no hay forma más amorosa, excepto un enamoramiento, de mirar a una persona. De que hay cariño en sus ojos.

En efecto, Kiyoko permanece ahí, a casi nada de distancia, saludándola, sonriendo del modo que sus ojos casi desaparecen, con una pollera larga, tan linda, y sus sandalias que dejan a la vista las puntas de los dedos con sus uñas pintadas. Todo tan prolijo y precioso que parece de ensueño. 

Y hasta podría cantarle aquí y ahora con su voz de sirena un  _Fly_ _me_ _to_ _the_ _moon_ , el de  _Evangelion_  porque es el que primero conoció a pesar de no ser el original -y porque le cuesta mas o menos el de Frank Sinatra- y admitir también todos sus miedos y deseos, cuánto la quiere y que con sólo tomarle la mano ella sería gelatina completamente cedida a que le haga lo que quiera. De ver la primavera en Júpiter y Marte. 

Así que da un decidido paso. Y luego otro, y luego otro. Porque hoy es el día. 

— ¿Sucede algo? — hay un poco de preocupación en Shimizu pues ella además de oírla puede ver las facciones ahora levemente intranquilas que deben surgir a raíz de la súbita seriedad en Hitoka. Pero no va a dudar. No, no, no. Ella se siente fuerte, tan fuerte y enamorada que está a dispuesta a todo empezando por achicar tanto como es posible esa tonta distancia entre ellas. 

— Es que eres hermosa — de repente vacila: tonta, tonta —, y tienes la atención de todos — añade algo inconsciente y es más una pantalla pues olvidó qué decir; el perfume de Kiyoko es más fuerte. Y ella, como débil ser humano, es atacada desde todos los flancos. Quiere, por dios, anhela, poder sentir su mano en este preciso instante y con ello alcanzaría para siempre, por qué no, siendo suficiente para hacerla feliz con el recuerdo. 

Rueda una risita en el aire. Hitoka alza la mirada que en algún momento bajó puesto que, además de ser atacada (metafóricamente hablando) por un par de mejillas sonrojadas que le quitan el aliento, hay un extra unido pues muy pronto siente la mano mucho más caliente. Y unos dedos entrelazarse a los suyos. 

A fuego vivo en su interior. Shimizu lo calma un poquito:

— ¿Estás celosa de eso... o? — La duda por completo lo que necesita para detener de estampía todo lo que aún no estaba planeado pero iba a suceder, volviendo a ser ella, la insegura pero sincera niña, apretando con dedos inquietos y casi gritando con absoluta seguridad:

— ¡No! — escandalosa. Debe haber varios ojos detenidos a curiosear. Hiroka mira hacia todos lados. Después, regresa —. Es decir, bueno. Es que quizás quieran matarme por ir de la mano contigo... Tal vez tus fans piensen que soy una horrible persona y no les guste que esté contigo, o te toque, ¡y me asesinen con la mirada! Y tú eres tan... tú. Y yo tan — relamida de labios y un  _laargo_  suspiro — simplemente yo.

Sin embargo el apretón que recibe su mano le hace alzar de nuevo la mirada. Shimizu esta sonriéndole.

— Hitoka — dice, tira de su mano y ahora están cerca de una banca, la gente pasando y pasando, junto a una heladería, bajo árboles inmensos. Ella sigue el movimiento de la boca —. Me gustas un montón. 

Y es ahí cuando tiene un paro cardíaco, un infarto, todo y todos sus sinónimos. Exactamente el corazón se le detiene un instante, como atravesado por un filoso objeto puntiagudo y enseguida sanara, como ese de los comics que se ha vuelto famoso y Hinata le ha contado con sus  _Waah_  y ¡ _pawh_! que nunca entenderá, para latir con doble de ganas junto con el doble de sangre y una inmensa felicidad descubierta que sube y sube mientras se siente como un abrazo por demás acogedor; de llegar a casa después de mucho tiempo y descubrir cuán genial es el lugar y cuánto puedes ser tu mismo ahí, entre tus cosas.

El calor se expande hasta detrás de las orejas y le gana la sonrisa acusadora, de que está contentísima.

Y para ser sincera esperaba, de verdad, de verdad, reaccionar más incrédula, más... torpe. ¡Mas a quién le importa! Total, ella le gusta a Shimizu. ¡Le gusta a Kiyoko Shimizu!

La sonrisa se hace enorme e incontenible, casi incapaz de soportar sus propios labios estirados y perfectamente curvados porque está demasiado feliz.  
Hay nuevo música, nueva sangre corriendo en sus venas: más limpia. Nueva, sensaciones nuevas. ¡Gratificantes!

Entonces... lentamente, Shimizu se acerca. Y todo se vuelve mágico. Hitoka busca el primer beso.

Y sus labios son  _taan_  suaves. Yachi siente que esta vez se derrite completa. Que en efecto el corazón se resbala hacia todos lados pero la sensación ya no es caliente desagradable, sino cálida. Puramente cálida.

Sabor a fresas, porqué no. Es difícil decidirse entre todas las cosas dulces del mundo. Pero sus labios rosados le recuerdan a las fresas así que opta por ellas. Y porque le encantan, ambas.

E inclusive está segura que podría congelársele el aliento en su boca. Quedarse para siempre entre sus labios puesto que se sienten tan bien, tan invencible y maravilloso lo cual le hace pensar no separarse nunca. Y Shimizu debe tener muchos otros poderes también, tales como hacerle perder la cordura, la noción y el tiempo, sumirla en gelatina y luego volverla tan tiesa y dócil como quisiera porque ella está a toda su merced y que le haga lo que le plazca. Mientras le quiera...

Una caricia se pasea sobre su cabello, despacio, tierno, un susurro a los cabellos más flojitos. Los dedos de Shimizu son suaves también, paseándose de un lado a otro en su cuello, como una montaña rusa que va de acá para allá, aunque sin subidas ni bajadas, sino de lado a lado rodeándole con todo, ya sea amor y tantas cosas que la hacen sonrojar de considerarlo. Pero vaya que lo hace. 

En realidad Kiyoko le quiere mucho, aunque a ella le cueste tanto verlo. O darse la idea. 

Yachi se pierde más entre sus brazos, dejando de dudar, dejando de tener tanto y, en cambio, disfrutando del momento y lo que tenga para dar. Mientras tanto ella le quiere de vuelta.

La verdad es que está terriblemente perdida en todo esto, y las dudas vuelan muy lejos, tan alto como todos sus sueños con ella, pero incapaz de tocarlos pues son su mayor tesoro.  
De llegar hasta las nubes y finalmente traspasarlas.

Sus besos son los mejores. Y por completo curativos.

Hitoka, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con el corazón tranquilo y lleno de cariño, no está preocupada en lo absoluto.

Se deja llevar.

Y que se besen lo que se tengan que besar. Ella no se opone.

El sol le acaricia la nuca, tan calentito. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta como Yachi se mete en una cita sin saberlo, ahí aceptando como si nada y luego temblaaaando PORQUE ES UNA CITA.  
> Ay, ya xD
> 
> Amo mucho a Karasuno a pesar de que casi no escriba sobre ellos, cosa que acabo de notar.  
> Quitando el Tsukkiyama, creo que jamás he mencionado siquiera a Hinata en un Fanfic Haikyuu ¡Cosa rara! 
> 
> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Nao. <3


End file.
